


What's My Name?

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Heroes (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This man is a killer, more dangerous than her, she can tell. Right now she could kill him with zero problems, but when he reaches his true potential? She better run."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's My Name?

The job is done.

Some years back she would have felt something – accomplished, satisfied; even happy. Now she looks at the blood on her knife and all she thinks is of the best way to remove every drop of blood of the knife. Of course, Natasha knows it will never be the same.

She should go find a hotel room and clean the knife right now. The longer it dries, more spots will remain. That’s what Natasha should do, but it isn’t what she will. She leaves he building, leaving the corpse behind because in her experience sooner or later they will find a corpse, no matter where she hides it (unless she cuts it into little pieces and throws it into the sea – but this man is hardly worth that. He was hardly worth the $200.000) and from what she could find, his family doesn’t deserve to go through years without finding the truth.

So, she leaves the corpse, knowing that there’s nothing to link it to her, and walks.

Natasha has four more hours before her plane leaves for Sao Paulo. Four hours she usually spends walking.

This time, she walks less than ten minutes before walking into a store.

It’s a watch store. She has always liked those. To see how a watch is made.

The man working doesn’t notice her. Typical. But there’s something about him… Natasha can’t put her finger in it but she will, sooner or later.

She looks around a little more. She could leave and the man would never know. Instead she walks with more strength. This time, when she arrives to the man, he’s looking and her and she stops.

If she were younger she would probably have her mouth open. Maybe do a double take, back away a couple of steps. Instead, she continues to look at him.

The man, with dark hair and what she recalls the kids nowadays calling a ‘geek look’, takes his glasses off and they return to their staring contest.

She can practically see the killer in there. She wonders if he has already killed someone, but she doubts it. But he has thought it, oh yes. And he will do it.

There, just before he breaks eye contact, she thinks. His eyes look murderous, like he would love nothing more than to take her apart.

She smirks – oh, how she would like to see him try.

He’s asking her a question. Asking if she wants a clock fixed or something else. She knows she gives the right answer, something meaningless, while her mind is a hundred miles away.

Natasha knows she should kill the man in front of her. That’s what she should do. But will she?

She walks away with her answer – no.

This man is a killer, more dangerous than her, she can tell. Right now she could kill him with zero problems, but when he reaches his true potential? She better run.

Natasha doesn’t know what’s with him. If he’s a mutant or something else, what she knows is that she should go back inside and kill him. It would make the world a better place.

She smirks, turning left, away from the store. She would have to kill more than half the world’s population to make it better, and even then, who knows?

There are a lot of answers Natasha could give if someone were to question her (which will never happen). She could say that right now the man hasn’t done anything, that she could be wrong about the look she saw in his – _Gabriel’s_ , she remembers the paper attached to his shirt – eyes (she isn’t) or that every man is capable of murder. That if you look deep enough, you’ll find that look in everybody’s eyes.

She could say all that, but that wouldn’t be the true. At least, not the whole of it.

Because the truth is that Natasha is giving the man a second chance. Maybe he won’t kill. Maybe he’ll figure out what he is and be able to stop it. She doubts it, but that’s what being human means – being able to make one’s choices.

Maybe someone looked at her years before, when most would think her a child, and had the same thought. Knew she would paint the world red, and left her all the same.

Natasha wonders how long before she reads in the journal about Gabriel’s – she remembers all the Bible stories about the angel with the same name and thinks “how fitting” – killing. She wonders how long before he forgets her, or if he will always think of her, if she’ll be the one that escaped (she isn’t preoccupied – she has killed too many to believe she deserves salvation).

The knife is dry. Three hours and forty minutes for her flight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yesterday I found an awesome video from Heroes, which made me go back into the fandom and this story just wouldn't leave me. I'm hoping on writing more of these two, but for now you have this. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
